Katie
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: No one ever calls Beckett 'Katie' and there is a good reason for that. They value their lives but what happens when Castle tries it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Castle (Santa does owe me a Christmas present so maybe he is negotiating with the current owner...)

**A/N: This is set in season 1.**

**Katie**

As Castle sat on the cold, hard bench in holding he remembered the events that led him there. Oh how he wished that he hadn't pissed off Beckett and all with one little word.

No bodies had dropped that morning but with nothing better to do Castle had decided to come in anyway. He didn't mind, after all he got to see his favourite detective, who was (as always) sitting in her chair doing paperwork.

"Good morning Beckett" Castle chirped as he handed her a cup of coffee.

A grumbled "mornin'" was all the reply he got. By the looks of it she had been doing a lot of paperwork with not much coffee. That was never a good combination for a cop, especially one named Katherine Beckett. Just then a thought occurred to Castle. _Why didn't anyone call her 'Katie?' Her name was Katherine (Kate) but no one had ever called her Katie, not even her father._

Of course there was a reason no one dares call Beckett 'Katie' but rather than take that as a sign Castle, being Castle, decided to find out for himself.

"Katie" he said to Beckett.

The whole room froze. Not one sound was made and everyone was looking at Castle, too afraid to look at Beckett. Slowly Beckett put down her pen and turned to face Castle, deadly calm with a very dangerous and evil gleam in her eyes.

"What did you just say?" She asked in a very low and dangerous tone.

Anyone within a ten foot radius of her started to slowly back away. Castle gulped, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. She was going to kill him, he was sure of it. He tried to say something but no words would come out. No matter how many murderers he had faced this was by far one of the scariest things Richard Castle had ever seen, a mad, angry and downright pissed Beckett.

He finally managed to choke out

"Beckett I'm ssso sorry, I I I didn't know. Alexis needs me, you wouldn't kill her father would you?"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you" She said in that same low, scary tone that seemed to echo off the walls and an evil smile, straight out of a horror movie.

"I'm just going to hurt you...a lot."

With that she picked Castle up by the collar and made her way to the elevator. Just before she got in, she turned around and said to whichever weaker officers were left (who were cowering under their desks) and a few braver ones who had stuck around to watch the show (mainly Ryan, Esposito and the captain)

"Anyone want to say something?"

She glared around the room but everyone was either shaking too much to speak or shaking their heads.

"Good" and with that she dragged a terrified Castle into the elevator, still smiling that same evil smile.

Ryan let out the breath he had been holding as several rookies went to change their shorts.

"That was scary. I haven't seen her that mad since the rookie who was trying to flirt with her asked 'where to Katie'." Esposito said to break the silence.

"Angry hardly, I don't think there is even a word to describe how pissed she was. " Ryan said trying to explain what happened (since he wasn't there last time someone made that mistake.)

"I'm glad that I am not Castle" Montgomery said and everyone laughed. Just then Lanie Burst in. Apparently news travelled fast.

"What the hell did Castle do?" She asked.

Everyone just looked at her.

"Oh no, he didn't?"

When her question was met by silence she knew.

"He did, the stupid man used the 'K' word. Of all the people" she huffed.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" Esposito asked "Because I really don't want to be here when she comes back." They all agreed pretty quickly.

Meanwhile...

Beckett dragged the shaking and absolutely terrified Castle over to the nearest holding cell which just happened to be empty. She let go of him and immediately kicked him. In-between the legs. Where it hurts. He cried out in pain and fell foreword into the cell. Beckett had good aim and timing. She slammed the door, locked it and stormed off.

5 hours later...

Castle sat on the bench in the holding cell remembering what led him there. What a mistake. He was going to be very bruised in the place she had kicked him. Now that was mean. Then again he is lucky to be alive. _Did she go easy on me? _He wondered. _Maybe she does like me._ He was tired, sore and hungry but sure about one thing. This would make a very interesting chapter of Nikki Heat...

**A/N: Thank-you for reading. :)**

**Please review, my other stories keep getting only 1 or 2. Are they really that bad? Thank-you to the people who have reviewed. I would reply but I don't know what to say :)**


End file.
